


The Call

by CloudKitsune



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Forceful Goodbyes, Future Fic, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Includes Fanart, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Set After Digimon Tamers Ends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudKitsune/pseuds/CloudKitsune
Summary: A few days after the defeat of the DReaper and the tearful farewell to their Digimon, Takato gets a phone call from Kai.





	1. The Call

**The Call**

\-----  
Pairing(s): Kaikato(Kai x Takato), will end up Jenkato

Summary: A few days after the defeat of the DReaper and the tearful farewell to their Digimon, Takato gets a phone call from Kai.  
\-----

 **Prologue**  
The Call

It had been a few days, almost a full week, when Matsuda Takato got a call from his cousin, Urazoe Kai. It had been a rough couple of days, though most of all for Lee Jenrya. Shiota Hirokazu, Kitagawa Kenta, and Akiyama Ryou all returned to their normal lives rather easily, though Takato knew his two best friends well enough to see that they missed their new found partners as well. Makino Ruki was also missing her own yellow fox, but used Katou Juri as company, and to help the poor girl cheer up from the loss of her own partner way before everyone else had. _'But Jenrya...'_ Takato sighed, glancing down sadly at the wooden floor under his sock covered feet, recalling how furious he had been that dreadful evening.

Jenrya had been truly the most upset out of them all. Not only had he lost his partner, but he also lost his respect in his father, who had been the one behind the forced parting. Takato couldn't even bring himself to think of how he would of felt had his own father done something so cruel. His mother might of, what with her strict 'No Pets!' rule, but after she had met Guilmon, even she accepted the red dinosaur into the family.

Turning his attention back to the phone that was cradled in his palm, handed to him by his mother, Takato rose the device up to his ear, asking a soft, "Moshi moshi?" despite his knowledge of who was on the other end.

"Hiya, Takato-chan!" came Kai's overly cheerful voice on the other end, though Takato couldn't return his cheerful tone with even a smile without it being forced.

"Hi, Kai-kun..." gulping down stiffly, trying to clear his voice from sounding too stuffy, having been crying not too long before this phone call came through, Takato tried his best to hide his gloom with a forced happy tone, "What's up?"

"Well, it's about your digimon..." Kai's voice spoke in all seriousness, dying off on the other end for a moment, the sound of calming waves sloshing against the sand filling in the silence before the other boy began again, "I know its probably too early to ask this, but now that Guilmon is no longer around to protect you, I think its time that you come move in with me and my old man."

"Wha-what?" Takato's voice cracked at this, cherry red eyes widening in shock.

"You know, our parents arranged this," Kai answered easily, calmly, as if talking about the weather. And Takato did know this. He recalled, when he was younger, visiting his cousin for the first time, as far as he could remember. Yoshie, his mother, gushed over how cute the two were together. She even went out of her way to catch a snap shot of the two, beaming with joy from the decision she had made with Kai's own parents. Takehiro, his father, hadn't been so eager about the arrangement, but put up with it for his wife. If it made her happy, he was happy, he had told Takato. Though, when she wasn't listening, Takehiro had whispered to him, "I still would rather you marry someone you truly loved."

Those words brought a blush to Takato's cheeks. Really, sometimes his father was more a romantic then he'd admit. Taking in a slow breath, before slowly exhaling it, Takato returned his attention to the phone, still feeling a little nervous about where this call was heading, "I know... But..." Swallowing, Takato let his eyes move about the hallway, hoping, _wishing_ for one of his parents to come to his rescue, "It's... Isn't it too soon for that?"

"I know, I know," Kai waved off, or tried to reassure, Takato couldn't tell, "But I'd feel better if you were living with me now. With Guilmon, I felt you were safe enough still on your own. But now that he's gone--" Takato stifled a sob, still hurt from that quick, and forceful, farewell, "--I think it would be better if you got situated here, in Okinawa, with me. That way you can get used to living here."

"Well, I..." Takato paused, stalled, once again glancing around the hallway, still hoping for either father or mother to appear for his rescue, but both seemed too busy with late night customers before closing time. Gulping down harshly, wincing slightly when he found he had swallowed just a bit too hard for comfort, the brunette turned his attention once more to the accursed phone before him, "I'll... have to talk to my parents about it."

"What's to say?" Kai gave a rather gruff laugh at this, despite his voice still childish and not yet near as gruff as a man's would sound had one laughed like that, "All you need to tell them is that you'll be moving in with me earlier then expected. Just get them to pay for your flight to Okinawa, pack all your belongings, and I'll meet you at the airport to help you carry your stuff to our place."

"Still, Kai!" Takato almost snapped, frowning deeply at how rude his cousin could be at times. Sighing, trying to relax his tense muscles, Takato began again, "They're my parents. I don't want to make any hasty decisions without their okay. We're still young. I still have school--"

"--You can go to school here," Kai reminded quickly, interrupting Takato's protests.

"But still, Kai-kun," Takato whined lightly, eyelids squeezing shut as they began to sting, from the tears he had shed earlier finally catching up with him or new tears ready to fall forth, he wasn't sure, "I want my parents to have the last word. Mom wouldn't be happy with me if I just up and left. I'm still her little baby."

A frustrated sigh was heard on the other end, and Takato knew Kai was about to fold, if only a little, "Fine, fine. But I still want you to move in with me as soon as possible. And I'm not taking no for an answer next time I call."

"Okay..." Takato sighed, finally feeling the fatigue of crying, depression, and now the rush of nervousness draining all his energy, as he let himself slide down against the wall, only to land on his bottom onto the cool wooden floor. The sound of the waves once again drifted into the phone, calming and peaceful to Takato's ears, before he finally forced out a soft, "Good night, Kai-kun..."

"'Night, Takato-chan."

\--  
 ** _tsuzuku..._**


	2. The Call of Farewell

**The Call**

\-----  
Pairing(s): Kaikato(Kai x Takato), will end up Jenkato

Summary: A few days after the defeat of the DReaper and the tearful farewell to their Digimon, Takato gets a phone call from Kai.  
\-----

 **Chapter 1**  
The Call of Farewell

After the brief call with Urazoe Kai, Matsuda Takato brought up the issue of leaving to both his parents. Like he had expected, Yoshie was unwilling to let her 'baby boy' leave her while he was still so young, but at the same time, was a bit conflicted with wanting to keep to their family agreement to send Takato to live in Okinawa. Takehiro, on the other hand, kept quiet and letting his wife make the final decision for the both of them. But Takato had a feeling, from the stiff stance he held, arms folded across his chest, and jaw held tight, he wanted to down right refuse Kai's request.

Yoshie had decided to sleep on it for the time being and would give her answer in the morning before opening the bakery. That night, as Takato laid in his bed, he could faintly hear his parents arguing, Takehiro pointedly stated that they should just tell him no and wait until Takato is 18, while Yoshie halfheartedly countered that they had made an agreement, a promise, to the Urazoe's that he and Kai would be married, and that it wouldn't hurt to have the two live together so they were more accustomed with each others way of life. The soft shouts went on for an hour, before the two agreed they had to sleep or else they might have an accident while baking bread. Takato, though, stayed up long after they fell asleep.

Cherry red eyes locked onto his ceiling, entranced by the smooth surface as he let his mind wander back over everything that had happened in this week alone. Not only did he have to say goodbye to Guilmon, but he had to watch Lee Jenrya literally fall apart when his gray blue eyes flared up with both anger and sorrow as he ended the father-son relationship right in front of everyone. It was heart wrenching, to say the least. Takato wanted to run over to Jenrya's side as his blunette friend began to storm off, and give him a comforting hug. He had wanted to follow him where ever he decided to go and to let Jenrya rant until he was too choked up by his own tears to speak, and just be a shoulder for him to cry on to.

But Takato hadn't ran after his best friend. He hadn't gone out of his way to be there for him in his time of need. He wanted to, he really did, but Takato was too choked up himself, from loosing his own partner, and one he had created from a pad of paper and color pencils. Instead of following after Jenrya, Takato had stayed there, in his parent's comforting arms, being squeezed to death but not really feeling the warmth of their bodies as they cuddled him with so much love, Ruki would of vomited, had she taken note to Takato over her pampering she was focusing on giving to Juri.

Tears blurred his vision of the smooth ceiling of his room, sorrow of losing Guilmon tearing up at his heart once more. The added thought of not being able to stare up at this same ceiling, that he could pretty much say was a daily ritual for him, even when he was tiny, caused a rather loud sob to escape his lips. As if loosing his partner was bad enough, Kai wanted him to give up his friends, family, and home to go live with him in Okinawa, just because Kai thought it would be best? And what would he tell his friends? How was he suppose to tell them that he'd be leaving, and would most likely never see them again? It was all just too much to bare...

With a shuddered gasp of air, Takato rolled over onto his side, squeezing his eyes shut as his hands balled up into fists just under his chin, fisting the quilt of his futon, as tears continued to slide down his face. With another shuddered pant, Takato tried his best to will himself to sleep, to let exhaustion take over and let him get at least one night of good sleep that he had been deprived of over the last couple of days.

As the darkness of unconsciousness finally began to take claim on his tired body, Takato wondered halfheartedly, _'Maybe... it won't be so bad... to live away from where Guilmon's memory is most strong...'_

\--

The next morning, Matsuda Yoshie finally made her decision.

Sitting in his room, Takato stared blankly at what once was a room filled with his personal belongings, now stored away in boxes and the essentials in his suitcase at his feet, leaning against the side of the wall. It was hard to believe this was really happening. Sure, Takato knew it would happen one of these days, but he had thought it would be when he had graduated and was old enough to live on his own. And yes, after that phone call with Kai, he knew the chances of his mother refusing his request to move her precious baby to Okinawa was unlikely, despite her mother hen instinct to cuddle Takato as much as she could before he was too old for such childish affection, Takato couldn't get his mind fully around the fact that the day had finally come, and he had to say goodbye.

He had to say goodbye to his mother, to his father, to his home, his room, and his friends...

The thought of his friends surprised Takato. Why hadn't he thought to tell them sooner? Pushing himself off the chair, Takato make short work of the distance between him and where his cellphone was placed. Picking it up, he quickly clicked the button that brought it to life with a short jingle, light flashing with kanji and numbers to friends and family. Scrolling down the list, Takato's fingers stilled when Lee Jenrya's name appeared on the screen. Just above his number, was Shiota Hirokazu, and under him was Kitagawa Kenta. Gulping, Takato wasn't sure who to call first. He knew Kenta was out with his mother that day, who was forcing him to go clothes shopping with her, so he didn't even bother to call him yet. But he hadn't talked with Hirokazu since the farewell with their Digimon, and every time Takato tried to call Jenrya, his friend was always busy, or in a bad mood...

Swallowing hard again, Takato squeezed his eyes shut as he forced his finger to press the 'call' button, automatically dialing up the Shiota residence.

"Moshi moshi?" came a rather gruff voice from the other end. Takato didn't miss the irritation in Hirokazu's voice.

"It me, Takato," the cherry eyed boy answered his friend's voice, feeling nervous on what he was about to say to his long known childhood friend, "I just wanted to tell you--"

"--Not now, Takato," Hirokazu's voice interrupted with a whiny sigh, groaning on the other side as an even gruffer shout from the other line could be heard in the background, "Dad's being really annoying right now. Wants me to do my chores and stop playing card games. Can you believe him?"

"Ah, I-I see..." Takato stuttered, blinking uncertainly at the blank walls that surrounded him.

"Listen, I got to go," Hirokazu continued without a pause, "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Oh, sure," he nodded, even though Hirokazu couldn't see the sad smile on his face as his eyes dropped to stare at the floor, "I'll... wait for your call."

"Okay then," Hirokazu gave a laugh before the phone clicked, ending the call.

Pulling the cellphone away from his ear, Takato once again stared at the list of friends. Scrolling down just a bit more, putting Jenrya in the top of the list, Katou Juri and Makino Ruki came into view. Takato wanted to call Juri, to tell her goodbye, but the thought of her feeling down after loosing Leomon was probably no better then the feeling of having to say farewell to a good friend. Not to mention the fact that Ruki was probably with the Katou girl, hanging out with her to cheer her up, was also a rather put off. Sure Ruki had gotten better over their time together, not being as cruel and rude as she use to be, but even to this day Takato couldn't see her on equal grounds with himself.

So that left only one other to have to call...

"Moshi moshi?" a tired voice entered Takato's ears after a few rings of the phone.

Gulping down a sudden lump in his throat, Takato softly spoke, "Hi, Lee. Its me, Takato."

"Oh," was the halfhearted reply. The sounds of a keyboard being typed onto mercilessly filled the background on the other side of the phone, before the speedy typing slowed as Jenrya spoke once more, "Is there something you called to talk about?"

"Oh, um..." glancing behind himself, to lock eyes onto the suitcase that he had stuffed Guilmon into that one summer back, Takato tried to hold back the tears as he started in a wavery voice, "I just... needed to tell you something..."

"Anything important?" came the strict tone of voice that Jenrya only used when his patience was drawn too tightly for its own good, or when he was concentrating on something very important and didn't want anything pointless to distract him. The keyboard typing started to speed up once more, sounding a bit too forceful for its own good as Jenrya continued, "Because I'm really busy right now, Takato."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry," Takato stuttered, a flush coating his cheeks as a deep frown broke across his features, hurt by his friend's scolding words, "I didn't mean to interrupt anything you might be working on. It's just that..."

"What is it, Takato?" Jenrya's voice demanded in a painfully tired way, before a sigh slipped past his lips as if he was talking with a child who didn't understand anything you'd tell it, no matter how you would say it, simple or detailed.

"...N-never mind," Takato finally forced out, eye lids drooping half closed as he stared sadly down at his sock covered feet, picking at the wooden floor with a toe as he spoke in almost a whisper, "Just... forget I even called, okay?"

"Takato?" this time Jenrya's voice held confusion, the scolding tone leaving his voice as curiosity took over. But before he could even ask anymore, Takato ended the call, clicking the button that wrote 'end.' And before Takato set the cellphone down, he decided it would be best if he just turned his cell off, not wanting to deal with anyone right now.

Dropping back into his computer chair, shoulders drooping in defeat as a tired sigh left his frowning, pouty lips, Takato let his cherry red eyes slide shut as they began to prickle with unwanted tears. He couldn't do it. He just _couldn't_ do it. The thought of it alone was bad enough, but to actually say 'goodbye, probably won't see you again in forever' was too much to bare. Takato didn't want to leave yet, but he had no choice. He wanted to stay, to be there for Jenrya, to support him through his troubles with his family, to just _be there_ for him when he needed someone... but he couldn't.

"Takato," the soft voice of his mother broke the train of thought that was depressing Takato the longer he let it roll down the tracks, bringing his attention back to the matter at hand, as she finished, "Its time to go."

 _'This is it...'_ Takato thought as he gave Yoshie a nod in acknowledgment, before slowly, carefully pushing himself out of his chair. Grabbing his suitcase, Takato began to wheel the red carrier out of his room, or what was once his room, and out of the house, heading for the air port that had taken him to Okinawa once before that fateful summer trip he had taken with Jenrya, Terriermon, and Guilmon...

With a heart retching goodbye; a breath-taking hug from Yoshie and a whispered "Good luck" from Takehiro as he gave his own, gentle, hug of farewell, Takato boarded the plane that would take him to Okinawa. With his suitcase packed away with the other luggage, Takato could only busy himself with fiddling with his cellphone, unable to turn it on now that his flight was about to take to the sky. Gulping down the bubbling sorrow once more, cherry red eyes turned to look out the small, circular window at his right, watching more of his reflection then the moving scenery of Shinjuku as the plane ran down the run-way.

Takato couldn't help but choke on a sob, as the large chunk of metal finally lifted off the ground, signaling his final time being _home_. His parents, school friends, and acquaintances... Takato would never get to see them again, or at least for a very long time. And as he watch the land of Shinjuku get smaller and smaller, Takato's grip on his phone increased almost painfully, knowing it'd be hard to explain to his friends he wouldn't be showing up in school with them for now on, or why he wouldn't be seen at the bakery anymore.

Ripping his now teary eyes away from the scenery, bowing his head and raising his clenched hands to let the cellphone rest against his forehead, Takato whispered one word he wished he had the courage to say to his friends, "Farewell...mina..."

\--  
**_tsuzuku..._**


End file.
